And then I fell
by amudoki
Summary: AU. Esa mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra. Todo se complicó cuando se dispuso a cumplirle el capricho a las hijas de su amiga...¿Quién le habría dicho que para el final de ese día se encontraría viviendo en casa de un completo desconocido? Ahora debía esconder su naturaleza a la vez que luchaba con esos extraños sentimientos que nacía en su interior. Tiempo límite: un mes
1. Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Yuri on ICE! son propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

En este AU existen tres reinos distintos:

- **El Reino Celestial :** donde habitan Dios y los ángeles.

- **Tierra firme** **:** donde habitan en su mayoría, los humanos y seres sobrenaturales como vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas, sirenas, duendes, etc. Aunque la existencia de estos últimos sean desconocida para los humanos.

- **El Reino Infernal** **:** donde habitan Lucifer, los demonios y bestias demoníacas.

El reino celestial se encuentra elevado en los cielos, sobre las nubes. En su contraparte, el reino infernal se encuentra oculto en el subsuelo. Ningún ser -a excepción de ángeles y demonios- es capaz de llegar a estos reinos sin que algún miembro de alguna de las dos razas guíe su camino.

Ahora centrémonos en los ángeles. Hay dos tipos de ángeles: ángeles guerreros y ángeles de la guarda.

- **Ángeles** **guerreros** **:** controlan los elementos y como todos los de su raza, el atributo de la luz. Se encargan de observar y hacer cumplir las leyes en el Reino celestial, así como de desterrar a los ángeles pecadores al Reino infernal -algo asi como la policía-. También se encargan de proteger el reino en caso de un ataque externo. Esto último ya es poco probable debido al tratado de paz entre cielo e infierno.

- **Ángeles** **de la guarda** **:** tienen poderes curativos y controlan el atributo de la luz. Se encargan de velar por las almas que les son encomendadas hasta el momento en el que deben recogerlas para llevarlas al Reino celestial donde se llevará a cabo el proceso de reencarnación. Como no tienen ninguna clase de poder ofensivo, protegen -en la medida de lo que les es posible- las mentes de los portadores de las almas, contra las tentaciones de los demonios. Aun así, hay ocasiones en las que no lo logran y dichas almas caen en manos de los demonios.

Hay un tercer grupo, extremadamente pequeño, de ángeles que no se encuentra clasificado en ninguno de estos dos tipos. Estos ángeles nacen con las capacidades innatas de los ángeles guerreros y de la guarda, por lo que controlan los elementos, poseen poderes curativos y por supuesto, el atributo de la luz. Aun así, siempre sienten más inclinación por alguno de los dos tipos por lo que, aunque sean poco comunes, no representan ningún problema para la estructura social del Reino celestial.

 **Datos curiosos** **:**

-Los ángeles catalizan sus poderes a través de las plumas de sus alas para maximizar su fuerza por lo que al perderlas o dañarlas sus poderes se ven considerablemente mermados.

-Las relaciones amorosas ángel-demonio son permitidas desde la firma del tratado de paz entre ambos reinos, causando un considerable aumento de los híbridos.

-Aunque sean poco comunes, hay varios casos de ángeles o demonios que se auto exiliaron de sus reinos para vivir en Tierra firme. La mayoría de las ocasiones a causa de caer enamorado de un humano u otro ser sobrenatural.

-Cuando un ángel pierde sus alas tardan un mes en recuperarlas, siempre y cuando no las haya perdido al ser desterrado del Reino celestial.

-Los demonios, al igual que los ángeles utilizan sus cuernos para catalizar sus poderes y maximizarlos.

-Tanto el el Reino celestial como en el infernal son comunes las relaciones homosexuales ya que son capaces de reproducirse sin importar de qué género sean.

-Son extremadamente poco comunes, pero aún existen algunas parejas destinadas. Desafortunadamente en la mayoría de las ocasiones no llegan a conocerse.

-Cada raza tiene una forma distinta de reconocer a su destinado. Si un ángel encuentra a su destinado el color de sus alas cambia de blanco a dorado suave, en cambio, lo demonios se sienten enormemente atraídos por el alma de su pareja destinada.


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Yuri on ICE! son propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y las nubes estaban claras.

Un joven ángel de la guarda caminaba con tranquilidad hacia las afueras de la capital del Reino Celestial. Las calles de la ciudad estaban animadas y ajetreadas por las idas y venidas de los ángeles que a esa hora comenzaban con su labor. Él acababa de traer de vuelta el alma que le había sido encomendada por lo que tenía vacaciones.

A paso tranquilo llegó a las grandes puertas que delimitaban la ciudad capital. Eran enormes puertas de acero que tenían grabadas en ellas la historia del origen del Reino Celestial. Miró los grabados por un momento con cierto cariño, al recordar la gran cantidad de horas que pasaba en su infancia admirándolos.

Salió a "campo" abierto y se dirigió hacia donde debía.

Hace algunos días había recibido la visita de su mejor amiga y las hijas de esta. Tras una agradable tarde charlando y jugando con las pequeñas, estas se fijaron en un sencillo florero que adornaba el recibidor de su casa. Lo que había llamado la atención de las pequeñas no había sido en realidad el florero, si no más bien las flores que portaba.

Tres hermosas rosas completamente florecidas. Lo llamativo de estas flores -a parte del hecho de que fuesen rosas- era el espectacular color que las tintaba. Un vibrante y llamativo azul rey.

Las niñas quedaron prendadas de ellas y no era para menos. Las rosas celestiales eran muy poco comunes y extremadamente codiciadas dado la gran dificultad que conllevaba cuidarlas. Muy pocos eran capaces de lograrlo.

Tras más de diez minutos de ruegos y súplicas lograron convencerlo de que les llevara una corona hecha con estas flores. A regañadientes aceptó ya que la única otra opción que le dieron fue que las guiara hasta donde se encontraban las rosas. Se negaba en rotundo a llevarlas, no porque pensase que destrozarían el lugar si no porque se encontraba en cielo abierto* y sería peligroso para las pequeñas.

Por esas razones se encontraba allí en ese momento.

Veinticinco minutos andando, fue lo que tardó en llegar a su destino. Estaréis preguntandoos por qué no fue volando si tardaría menos de diez minutos en llegar, pero él prefería andar y disfrutar el camino siempre que le fuera posible. Una vieja costumbre que le había sido imposible eliminar.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al "prado" le fue imposible no suspirar al ver el hermoso cuadro. No importaba las veces que hubiese estado allí, la belleza de ese sitio siempre le robaba el aliento. Y se lo seguiría robando en ocasiones futuras.

Una densa masa de nubes se extendía ante sus ojos, pero estas no eran blancas, estaban tapizadas por un hermoso manto de flores. Cientos de rosas celestiales plagaban el lugar pintandolo todo de un bello azul rey que contrastaba a la perfección con las nubes blancas de los alrededores y el azul claro del cielo. Definitivamente una vista extasiante.

Aún no comprendía cómo es que hasta ahora nadie a parte de él había dado con ese lugar. Su única hipótesis es que al encontrarse directamente sobre las nubes, nadie se atreviera a acercarse por miedo. Pero claro, solo era eso, una hipótesis.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se fue adentrando en el campo con cuidado de no pisar ninguna. Se sentó en un pequeño claro para lo aplastar ninguna flor y empezó a cortar las necesarias para las coronas. Ni una más ni una menos.

Con mucha delicadeza comenzó a entretejer los tallos ya que estos eran muy frágiles. No tenía miedo de clavarse alguna espina, ya que estas rosas no las poseían. Esta era una de las tantas razones por las que la población de rosas celestiales se había visto tan mermada.

Las rosas celestiales eran tan valiosas ya que tenía muchos usos distintos. Desde maquillajes hasta perfumes e incluso como alimento. Pero definitivamente lo que las hacía tan codiciadas eran sus usos farmacológico. Con ellas se podía crear un potente antídoto que contrarrestaba cualquier tipo de veneno. También un coagulante de efecto rápido que era capaz de cerrar cualquier herida, no reponía la sangre pero evitaba que el convaleciente muriera desangrado.

El joven ángel aspiró con profundidad deleitándose con el dulce aroma que desprendían las flores. La pequeña sonrisa que había mantenido desde el momento que llegó a ese lugar se ensanchó. Con delicadeza dejó la última de las coronas junto a él y simplemente disfruto de la calma y la bella vista.

Así, el tiempo pasó sin que fuese consciente de ello. Ya era mediodía cuando un fuerte estruendo lo sacó de su mundo de paz y tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos, que en algún momento había cerrado sin notarlo, y busco a su alrededor la causa de que su calma fuese rota.

A varios metros de él, por el camino que había venido, había una cantidad anormal de nubarrones grises.

—Una tormenta— susurró para sí mismo el ángel. Suspiró. Ya era momento de regresar.

Por la posición del sol debía ser mediodía. Aproximadamente las doce y media. Se le habían pasado las horas volando.

Repentinamente recordó algo. Había quedado con su amiga y sus hijas para almorzar juntos, por esa misma razón había ido a hacer las coronas. No quería dárselas marchitas a las niñas.

Iba tarde. Muy tarde si añadía el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a su casa, ducharse e ir a su encuentro. Estaba en problemas. Si se paraba a rodear las nubes de tormenta tardaría aún más por lo que, aun sabiendo que era mala idea, decidió recorrer el camino de nubes tormentosas.

Reuniéndose de valor dio un paso adelante y comenzó a correr hacia el tormentoso camino. Si corría podría llegar antes, aunque tambien seria más peligroso al no ver si había algún hueco en las nubes. Pero en ese momento no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pobre ángel, en tal estado de pánico que se encontraba que olvidó la cosa más obvia y la más eficaz para resolver todos sus problemas. ¡Tan despistado! Era un ángel por lo que tenía alas.

Corría en línea recta pendiente de no ser golpeado por un rayo. Finalmente era capaz de ver el final de la tormenta y el comienzo de las esponjosas nubes blancas, pero como antes había explicado, no se fijó en los huecos. Sintió como uno de sus pies perdió repentinamente el suelo que pisaba y antes de que se diese cuenta se encontraba cayendo en picado.

Su primer pensamiento fue protegerse con sus alas. En las circunstancias en la que estaba y a la velocidad que caía le sería imposible intentar parar su caída. Su única opción era envolverse con sus alas y rezar para no morir con la caída.

Tras atravesar la gran masa de nubes tormentosas no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Como dice el dicho "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Pocos segundos después sintió como su cuerpo -sus alas en su mayor parte- impactaban contra el duro suelo.

Todas las historias tienes y comienzo. Así es como esta empieza...

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 ***** Con "cielo abierto" se refiere a que se encuentra fuera de los límites del reino celestial, es decir, de sus murallas. En "cielo abierto" hay varias zonas que son simples cúmulos de nubes, por lo que caminar sobre ellas suele ser peligroso ya sea porque se formen claros o por las tormentas.

 **Notas finales** **:**

Bueno, pues este es el comienzo del fic. Esta idea llevaba bastante tiempo rondándome la cabeza y al fin la escribí. ¡Mi tercer Victuri! Y también será mi primer Otario/Otayurio.

No se como saldra, tenedme paciencia. Aun me estoy aclimatando a los personajes (aunque sea el tercer Victuri, los dos anteriores son oneshot y sin una trama enrevesada) por lo que probablemente habrá Ooc, a parte del que yo incluya para que la trama avance. Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo al escribirlo.

Pd: No aseguro fecha de actualización ya que mi inspiración es una perra que hoy llega, me hace escribir dos o tres capítulos de tirón y no vuelve a aparecer hasta dentro de un mes.

Besos


	3. Caída 1

El sol brillaba en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban alegres y las personas llenaban las calles. Era una mañana espléndida en la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Para todos excepto para una persona que gruñía desde su cama por sentir su sueño perturbado debido al bullicio y a los rayos solares que daban de lleno en su cara.

Se removió en su cama y rápidamente escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ese había sido su intento de evadirse de la realidad para recuperar el sueño perdido. Pero todo fue en vano ya que la realidad y sus deberes lo golpearon en forma del estruendoso sonido del despertador. Con resignación no le quedó de otra que sacar su cabeza de debajo de la almohada y tumbarse boca arriba en la cama.

Se quedó una cantidad indeterminada de minutos mirando fijamente el techo sin pensar realmente en nada. Parecía que su cerebro estuviese comenzando el proceso de encendido, como el de un ordenador. Varios minutos después, como si el proceso ya hubiese terminado, parpadeo varias veces seguidas y miró al rededor de su habitación como si fuese la primera vez en verla.

Finalmente tras despertar -totalmente-, se levantó de la cama y se estirazó, importándole poco estar completamente desnudo.

Aun desnudo y sin mostrar intención alguna de vestirse, fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Necesitaba seguir ese ritual sin falta para cuidar de su belleza. Lo siguiente en su ritual matutino fue una relajante ducha, en la cual se tomó bastante tiempo. Finalmente, y para concluir su rutina mañanera, desayunó cereales y fruta en albornoz de baño.

Así es como se desarrollaban la mayoría de las mañanas de Viktor Nikiforov, un famoso escritor y modelo ocasional. Lo tenía todo. Dinero, belleza, fama, éxito, salud e incluso una larga lista de amantes. Pero por alguna extraña razón, aun teniendo tanta gente constantemente a su alrededor, se sentía solo.

Y dicha soledad acrecentaba ahora que su querida mascota no estaba con él.

Divagó su mirada por toda la sala hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un lugar en concreto. Un par de cuencos para comida de de perros y agua. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente se giró para mirar en el reloj de pared tras de él la hora.

—¡Makkachin!— gritó alterado.

Se apresuró a terminar con lo que le quedaba de desayuno y corrió hasta su habitación para vestirse.

Los últimos vestigios del frío invierno ruso le habían pasado factura a su querida mascota, provocando que cogiera un resfriado. Al principio no fue capaz de detectar lo que le ocurría pero un día al llegar a casa lo encontró en su cama acostado sin fuerzas para poder levantarse. Alterado lo llevó enseguida al veterinario donde le dijeron que era lo que aquejaba a su querido perro.

Tras un largo sermón por parte del veterinario por no estar más pendiente de su mascota, le informo que para mayor seguridad y cuidado esta debía quedarse una semana bajo supervisión.

Eso nos lleva a este momento. Viktor tiene poco más de una hora para vestirse e ir a recoger a su mascota. Maldito sea su ritual de belleza matutino.

Contra todo pronóstico -ya que eso rara vez ocurre- Viktor coge lo primero que ve en su armario para ponérselo, siendo que normalmente se tarda más de veinte minutos en decidir. Unos pantalones ajustados color mostaza, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos negros y una gabardina tres cuartos marrón completan su vestuario. Busca con la mirada su cartera, móvil y llaves sin encontrar rastro de ellos. Son en momentos como estos en los que se lamenta por ser tan descuidado con sus cosas.

—Mierda.

A paso rápido se dirige a su cómoda para revisarla, pero allí sólo encuentra su cartera. Sale de su habitación y comienza a revisar apresurado por toda la casa. Finalmente encuentra sus llaves en el recibidor y su móvil en la cocina. Con todo listo va hacia la salida y se para en el espejo del recibidor para darse el último vistazo antes de salir y asegurarse de que está presentable pero entonces recuerda que no lleva perfume alguno.

Por segunda vez en lo que lleva de mañana -que es poco tiempo en realidad-, gruñe frustrado y vuelve a pegar una carrera a su habitación para perfumarse. De vuelta en el recibidor coge la correa de Makkachin y una bufanda beige que se encuentra en el perchero de la entrada, y -¡por fin!- sale de su casa.

Estira su brazo para mirar en su reloj de pulsera cuánto tiempo le queda mientras camina con rapidez, pero en lugar de eso gruñe por tercera vez. Genial, se ha olvidado el reloj. Definitivamente había comenzado el día con el pie izquierdo.

Con un suspiro de derrota y sin esperanza de que el día mejore, saca su móvil para consultar la hora.

Treinta y cinco minutos para la hora acordada. Tardaba unos veinticinco minutos en llegar por lo que eso le dejaba diez minutos de sobra. Al fin algo salía bien en su día.

Os preguntaréis si tiene prisa ¿por qué no va en coche? Eso tiene fácil respuesta. Viviendo en una ciudad como San Petersburgo y siendo la hora pico de las mañanas tardaría más yendo en coche que andando. Además, así aprovechaba para darle a Makkachin su paseo matutino.

Viktor metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, sintiéndose ahora algo más relajado. Fue entonces que noto que había algo en el bolsillo izquierdo. Sorprendido sacó unas gafas de sol que creía perdidas hace un par de meses y sin poder evitarlo sonrió mientras se las ponía . Al final el ser descuidado no era tan malo a veces.

Siendo consciente al fin de la hermosa mañana decidió atajar por el bonito parque por el que suele pasear a Makkachin.

A esas horas de la mañana aún no había demasiada gente. Algunos hacían deporte y otros -como él- solo iban de paso. Paseó su vista por todo el lugar y sin poder evitarlo su típica sonrisa acorazonada se formó en su boca al ver las primeras hojas verdes adornado los árboles. Al fin llegó la primavera.

—" _¿Cuando llegará para mi?"_ *— pensó volviéndose algo melancólico.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. No podía evitar sentirse así de vez en cuando. Cuando los abrió dirigió la vista al cielo. Pero entonces notó algo extraño.

¿Que era eso que caía del cielo?

Se quitó las gafas para que no le obstruyeran la vista. Algo grande y al parecer emplumado, estaba cayendo a gran velocidad. ¿Sería un pájaro? Pero era muy grande.

—¿Una cigüeña?*— se preguntó en voz alta.

Entonces lo perdió de vista cuando pasó por la zona de árboles. Había caído cerca. Sin poder evitarlo la curiosidad le venció. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra...

* * *

Yuuri notó el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo. Si bien es cierto que se había protegido con sus alas y no se había hecho papilla contra el suelo, el golpe en la espalda le había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Eso le dejaría un bonito y gran cardenal.

Se quedó unos minutos echado en la hierba mirando al cielo mientras que recuperaba el aire. Tenía que volver rápido al Reino Celestial si no, Yuko se preocuparía y llamaría a sus padres. Estos a su vez llamarían a su hermana que llamaría a los ángeles guerreros para que lo buscasen y su independencia se iría al traste ya que sus padres le obligarían a volver a casa porque desde un principio nunca les hizo mucha gracia que se independizara. Yuuri suspiró sintiéndose agobiado y frustrado.

Se sentó en la hierba dispuesto a volver a su casa pero algo captó su atención. Una gran cantidad de largas plumas de un blanco inmaculado se esparcían a su alrededor. En segundos su rostro se volvió pálido temiendo lo peor.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda, más concretamente a los omoplatos, y -si fuese posible- empalideció aún más. No las sentía. No estaban.

—Esto no puede estar pasando— murmuró en pleno estado de shock.

Sus alas se habían ido. No estaban fuera y por supuesto tampoco las había escondido inconscientemente ya que no las sentía. Había perdido sus alas.

El problema en si no era el hecho de perderlas, ya que sabía que en un mes las recuperaría. No. El verdadero problema era el tiempo de espera hasta recuperarlas.

Nadie sabía a donde había ido, por lo que nadie sabe dónde está ahora. La única posibilidad que tiene es que Yuko notase su ausencia e informase de esto, pero como había mencionado anteriormente, eso conllevaba graves consecuencias.

No tenía ni idea de en qué país estaba*.Tampoco tenía dinero. Y por supuesto tampoco donde jodido. Muy jodido.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedó ausente mirando al cielo. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Ah, ya. Todo eso ocurría porque era un blando y no podía negarle nada a las hijas de su mejor amiga. Y también por ser estúpido y no volver a casa volando, en lugar de andando.

Un ruido a su derecha lo sacó de sus lamentaciones. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la causa de ese ruido todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció. Incluso retuvo el aliento por miedo a que sus respiraciones hiciesen desaparecer a esa persona, tan bella como un espíritu de la naturaleza.

Un cabello plateado brillante que reflejaba el sol, cortado pulcramente. Una piel nivea y sin imperfecciones. Pero sobretodo un par de luceros perciosos adornaba el -ya de por sí- bello rostro. Tan profundos como el mar y tan amplios como el cielo. Perfectos como la fusión en el horizonte entre el cielo y el mar.

Era la persona más bella que había visto en su vida. El hermoso desconocido le sonrió y sin saber por qué su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Que Dios le ayudara, porque se sentía desfallecer.

* * *

Viktor llegó hasta donde creía que había caído la -según él- cigüeña. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba allí. En su lugar había un joven sentado en la hierba, rodeado de hermosas plumas blancas. La vista era digna de ser retratada.

El joven era sumamente hermoso. Tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, la piel clara pero destellos dorados que la hacían ver exótica, cuerpo -por lo que podía ver- esbelto pero delgado y un aura de pureza e inocencia imposible de encontrar en los jóvenes de hoy en día. _Parecía un ángel._

Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacía él pero por estar tan concentrado tropezó con una piedra sacandole una exclamación de sorpresa. Para su buena fortuna no se había caído. No quería quedar en ridículo frente a esa belleza.

El chico, alertado por el ruido, dirigió su vista a él, que hasta el momento se había mantenido viendo al infinito. En ese momento el mundo de Victor se paró y sintió como algo en su pecho se removió. Sus ojos se encontraron.

Eran los más bellos que había visto en su vida. Muchos dirían que eran simples ojos marrones, pero para él no eran tan simples. Eran de un cálido color chocolate, tan cálidos como el abrazo de una madre. También eran brillantes como el cielo en una noche estrellada y con un leve matiz cobrizo que le recordaba a un bello atardecer.

Pero por sobre todo eso, lo más destacado de ellos era la pureza e inocencia que los llenaba. "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" le había dicho su madre en más de una ocasión y estos definitivamente eran el ejemplo perfecto de ello. Transparentes como el cristal.

Para cuando Victor reaccionó noto que había dejado de respirar por unos momentos. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

—" _Un ángel caído del cielo"_ — pensó maravillado.

Lo que Viktor no sabía es que sus pensamiento iban mejor encaminados de lo que creía.

Aún con una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia el joven dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Tenía que descubrir si su voz era tan maravilloso como él. No podía irse sin saberlo.

—Hola— saludó feliz.

El chico lo miró durante unos segundos y parpadeó, como si no entendiese. Viktor fue capaz en ese momento de observar desde más cerca el rostro del menor, notando que tenía rasgos asiáticos*. Por un momento temió que no le entendiera.

—Hola...— respondió con voz baja y suave.

* * *

Yuuri vio cómo el hombre se acercaba y en su interior se sintió feliz sin saber exactamente porqué. Cuando el desconocido le habló por unos segundo se quedó desconcertado hasta que finalmente identificó el idioma. Ruso. Eso quería decir que había caído en Rusia. Con razón hacía tanto frío.

Finalmente le devuelve el saludo. Es en momentos como esos que agradece que el incidente de Babel* no les afectara a ellos. Ya bastante tenía con su situación actual como para añadir la diferencia de idioma a la lista.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos sin saber qué más decir.

—Soy Yuuri— se presentó con una sonrisa en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso.

—Viktor— respondió devolviendo la sonrisa y estirando su mano.

Yuuri internamente se deleitó con la grave y suave voz de su interlocutor pero en seguida salió de su ensoñación y estrechó su mano. Una placentera corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto. Reprimieron un jadeo y separaron rápidamente sus manos intentando no parecer groseros ante los ojos del otro.

—Y...— habló Viktor, siendo él esta vez el que rompió el silencio —¿has visto al pájaro que cayó cerca de aquí? Supongo que sí, sus plumas están por todos sitios.

El joven ángel por poco no se atraganta con su propia saliva de la sorpresa. ¿Viktor lo había visto caer? Si lo pensaba con cuidado, le extrañaba aún más que solo Viktor le hubiese visto.

—Eh...Si...— respondió inseguro.

—¿Y dónde está?— cuestionó interesado.

—Emm… Pues...

Yuuri empezó a entrar en pánico. No podía decirle que él era el "pájaro" que buscaba. Definitivamente no le creería y pensaría que estaba loco.

—" _¡Una excusa, rápido!"_ — pensó alterado. —Pues la verdad es que se levantó y se fue volando— dijo inseguro. Le rezaba a dios para que lo creyese.

—¿No estaba herido?— preguntó un poco incrédulo.

Yuuri negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Menos mal— dijo finalmente, aliviando así los nervios del menor. —Yo tenía la intención de llevarlo al ve-...— sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y el pánico lo abordó como una fuerte ola. —¡Veterinario!— gritó alterado asustando a Yuuri en el proceso.

El joven ángel lo vio revolver sus bolsillos y sacar el móvil de uno de ellos. Los ojos de Victor se abrieron, si es posible, aún más. Rápidamente apartó la vista del móvil y lo miró con preocupación y ansiedad.

—Lo siento Yuuri, debo irme— dijo con algo de pesar. —¡Encantado de conocerte!— gritó mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria a la que él se encontraba.

—Igualmente...— susurró al aire, sabiendo que aunque gritara el otro ya no sería capaz de escucharlo.

El menor se quedó sentado en la hierba, rodeado de sus plumas, viendo hacia donde Viktor había desaparecido entre los árboles. Una sensación de vacío llenó su pecho al perder la compañía del mayor. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso era miedo por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, a la deriva y completamente solo? ¿O era otra cosa?

Con un pesado suspiro decidió apartar a Viktor de sus pensamientos. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

* * *

Viktor andaba lo más deprisa que podía por las calles atestadas de gente. Iba tarde. Al parecer su charla con ese pequeño y dulce chico había durado más de lo que creía.

—Yuuri— susurró su nombre inconscientemente.

Desde el momento en el que se había despedido de él, el sentimiento de soledad y vacío que sentía había vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Su mente no dejaba de repetir la dulce sonrisa que le mostró y lo que le provocó a su cuerpo un simple contacto entre sus manos. Al darse cuenta de esto, sacudió la cabeza como si intentase sacar a ese chico de sus pensamientos.

Tan sumergido estaba en intentar bloquear el recuerdo de Yuuri que no notó que llegó al veterinario hasta que casi se golpea con la puerta de entrada. Levemente avergonzado por su descuido se adentró en el lugar y se paró frente al mostrador de recepción. Antes de decir nada, la mujer de recepción le indicó que la siguiera. Lo estaban esperando desde hace ya unos minutos.

Antes de llegar a donde la recepcionista le guiaba, se vio placado y lanzado al suelo. Su peludo amigo se encontraba sobre él repartiendo lamidas por todo su rostro. Segundos después y tras la sorpresa inicial, rió con ganas y abrazó a su querido perro regalándole cariñosas caricias.

Momentos después vio llegar al veterinario encargado de su perro. Suponía que su querido Makkachin lo había olido y se había escapado del veterinario para encontrarlo. Aunque en realidad tenía que admitir que la euforia por verse era mutua.

Minutos después, tras que amo y mascota estuviesen satisfechos de cariños y caricias, se adentraron a la consulta del veterinario. Allí Viktor recibió el informe sobre el estado de salud óptimo de su compañero así como también una pequeña advertencia para que algo así no volviese a ocurrir, o al menos no a ese extremo. Finalmente, tras firmar unos cuantos papeles y pagar la factura, salió de allí junto a su perro.

Una vez fuera, el cansancio lo golpeó. Su plan inicial esa mañana había sido levantarse temprano, ducharse, desayunar, ir dando un tranquilo paseo a recoger a su perro, pasearlo un rato por el parque, quizás ir a ver algunas tiendas de ropa y finalmente almorzar en algún restaurante y volver a casa. ¿Cuando es que su maravilloso y bien pensado horario se había torcido? Ah sí, cuando se había tardado casi dos horas en ducharse y desayunar.

Rindiéndose de cumplir todos sus maravillosos planes, alzó un brazo para llamar un taxi. Ya esta noche pasearía a Makkachin. Necesitaba descansar.

Minutos después un taxi se paró frente a él. Sin dudarlo se montó en los asientos de atrás junto a su mascota y le dio las indicaciones al conductor. Al fin de vuelta a casa…

* * *

Se había pasado todo lo que restaba de mañana y la tarde en el enorme sofá de su sala de estar junto a su mascota. A la hora del almuerzo llamó a su restaurante chino preferido para hacer un pedido y llenó los cuencos de Makkachin. A parte de eso, solo había visto la televisión y jugado con su mascota.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Viktor notó como su querido amigo se paseaba inquieto por toda la casa. Se había pasado una semana encerrado en el veterinario y en cuanto pudo salir había sido montado en un taxi y encerrado nuevamente, solo que esta vez en su casa. Comprendió que, si él fuese Makkachin, ahora mismo estaría muriéndose por algo de aire fresco.

Se levantó del sofá y cogió lo necesario para salir. No hizo falta avisarle a su mascota de que saldrían, en cuanto vio que cogía el abrigo y la correa salió disparado hacia el recibidor. Viktor rió al notar la alegría que desprendía Makkachin.

En cuanto llegaron al parque que frecuentaban, Viktor soltó la correa dejando que su compañero corriera y gastara toda esa energía acumulada que tenía. Él por su parte no pudo evitar pensar en Yuuri. Estar en el parque ahora solo le hacía pensar en él.

Una parte de su corazón deseaba que aún estuviese ahí, para poder hablar correctamente con él y ser capaz de conocerlo. Esa mañana se habían separado de una forma tan repentina y abrupta que había olvidado preguntarle por alguna forma de comunicarse con él.

Para nadie era desconocida la atracción de Viktor Nikiforov tanto por hombres como por mujeres y aunque al principio las tendencias homosexuales del escritor había provocado un escándalo en un país tan homófobo como lo era Rusia, sus éxitos y logros habían aplastado todas las críticas recibidas. O al menos había conseguido el apoyo de muchas personas y el cese de cartas ofensivas llamándolo "maricón de mierda" y derivados. Algo era algo.

Suspiró con pesadez, desechando la idea de volver a verlo. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que aún siguiera en el parque o que se lo encontrara otro día? Prácticamente cero.

Miró a su alrededor y buscó a su mascota para evadirse de los pensamientos pesimistas. Sorprendido notó su ausencia.

—¡Makkachin!

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor para ver si había reaccionado al llamado, pero no hubo señal alguna de esto.

Rápidamente comenzó a recorrer el parque en su busca. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de ser tan descuidado. Una cosa era perder unas gafas de sol y otra muy distinta a su mascota.

A lo lejos escuchó unos ladridos que reconoció como los de Makkachin. Algo más aliviado, se dirigió hasta donde provenían. Justo antes de llegar, volvió a escuchar a su mascota ladrar pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, un grito sorprendido se escuchó después.

Aligeró el paso y para su sorpresa llegó hasta donde esa mañana había charlado con Yuuri.

—¡Makkachin!— gritó al ver al perro sobre alguien lamiéndolo.

—¿Viktor?

Reconocía esa voz. Aunque la hubiese escuchado solo unas pocas veces esa mañana sería capaz de distinguirla entre cientos de miles. Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces el mundo a su alrededor -nuevamente- desapareció.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

*Cuando Viktor piensa "¿Cuando llegará para mi?" hace referencia a la primavera, pero como sabréis es muy conocido que la primavera suele asociarse con el amor, por lo tanto es una metáfora. Viktor se pregunta que cuándo llegará el amor para él. Y si, si ha estado enamorado de muchas de sus parejas pero como pone en el capítulo, aún no ha encontrado a nadie que ame lo suficiente como para perder esa sensación constante de soledad.

*Las cigüeñas blancas (o _Ciconia ciconia_ ) no anidan ni migran en Rusia, pero como Viktor y supongo que todos los demás lectores (yo incluida hasta que investigué) no lo sabe y solo asoció lo que veía con el ave más grande que pudo pensar en ese momento.

*Yuuri no sabe en qué país se encuentra debido a que el Reino Celestial es un archipiélago de nubes e islas flotantes que deriva por todo el cielo. Eso quiere decir que puede estar flotando sobre Rusia, a la semana siguiente estar en México y tres días después en España. Por supuesto, los ángeles son capaces de encontrarse unos a otros y encontrar el Reino Celestial gracias a que canalizan sus poderes a través de sus alas para dar con sus prójimos. Esto impide que la gran mayoría de seres (exceptuando los demonios que solían ser ángeles y los híbridos angel-demonio) desconozcan la localización del Reino Celestial. Por esto mismo es que Yuuri, al perder sus alas es incapaz de localizar el Reino Celestial (a parte de no poder volar) y también dificulta que lo encuentren.

*En el Reino Celestial e Infernal no existen las nacionalidades por lo que en una familia puede haber perfectamente padres con rasgos occidentales que den a luz hijos con rasgos asiáticos, de color, caucásicos, etc. Sus rasgos son hereditarios por lo que si los padres tienen rasgos caucásicos pero tiene antepasados con rasgos asiáticos o cualquier otro, puede que su descendencia los herede.

* Con "Incidente de Babel" Yuuri quiere referirse al castigo que impone Dios a los humanos por los hechos de la Torre de Babel, constatados en el Génesis. Según el Génesis, Dios condenó a los humanos a no entenderse unos a otros dando así lugar a los diferentes idiomas que hoy existen. Los ángeles son eximidos de este castigo por lo que, no es que hablen todas las lenguas existentes, si no que nunca "perdieron" la capacidad de comunicarse con los demás seres.

 **Notas:**

Bueno, ¡aquí está finalmente el primer capítulo! Como suele decirse, mejor tarde que nunca. Por la tardanza solo puedo decir que me quede atascada en el capítulo dos, y hasta que no lo terminase no quería subir el uno. Pero finalmente hoy, gracias a la bendita música, conseguí terminar el capítulo dos. Así que aquí está el capítulo uno.

La verdad es que ya tengo planeada a grandes rasgos cómo va a terminar ATIF (abreviación del título), pero los pequeños detalles que unen unas ideas con otras aun se me escapan, así que solo me queda pedir paciencia y amor (?).

Espero que os gustase.


End file.
